


He Loves Me.

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh God. I've done it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another fic. Enjoy. ;)

Robert had just began falling asleep when he was startled awake by the phone in his room ringing. He furrowed his brow and looked around in confusion in his sleepy haze as he slowly remembered where he was. Extending an arm over, he reached for the phone, letting out a pained grunt as he did so. He expected it to be Vic or Diane calling to check up on him like they did essentially every hour when they weren't visiting.

"Hello?" Robert answered, his voice hoarse and scratchy from lack of use. He hadn't expected to hear that voice on the other end. The ever so familiar voice of Aaron. Robert couldn't even begin to imagine what the younger man must be feeling right now. Locked up in prison for something Robert was sure he'd never do. Weapons weren't Aaron's style. He fought with his fists. Robert knew Aaron wouldn't survive in a place like that. If what Cain had said to him and the broken weak voice of the other man was anything to go by, then he wasn't coping. His heart clenched painfully at the thought of Aaron being all alone. Scared and broken. 

The two just sat in silence for what felt like an age, listening to the sound of Aaron breathing and the sounds of prison life down the phone. It was Robert who finally broke the silence. 

"I'll get you out of there, Aaron." Robert stated, before Aaron tried to speak, no doubt about to snark at him. "Please.. Just listen to me. I know it wasn't you who shot me. Believe me I know how much you hate me. I wouldn't have blamed you if it had been you. I've done so many things to you over the last few months that were awful and will forever be unforgivable. Especially what I said to you earlier that day at the Scrap Yard. None of it was true. I felt rejected and hurt. You've got to believe me when I say that you're an amazing man, Aaron Livesy, and braver than I could ever hope to be. I've destroyed you though. None of this was ever my intention. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt anybody. Not Katie or Andy or Paddy." He whispered, voice cracking. Swallowing hard he continued, "I understand how much you must hate me because I hate myself too. I used to think the worst thing that ever happened to me was falling in love with you, but it wasn't. It could have been the best thing if I'd had the guts to admit who I am. If I had listened to you and not got married, listened to my feelings instead of the lust for power and my greed. We could have been happy.. The week we spent at Home Farm was the best week of my life. I never wanted it to end. I never wanted us to end the way we did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Aaron. I meant what I said. I love you and I think I always will," He concluded, staring straight ahead. His face was stained with tears as well as being littered with fresh ones that continued to fall. He wasn't sure where that had come from, but when he said it, it had come from the heart. An apology to Aaron had been long over due. He knew he could never make it up to him, but getting him off the hook for what he didn't do could be a start. 

Robert was shocked when he heard a quiet but audible voice reply with words that Robert was sure he'd misheard. Words that the man had never even dreamt he'd hear again, "I love you too." Before the sound of an incessant beeping, signalling that the call had ended. 

For the first time in months, Robert felt a smile grow on his face and he replayed those three words in his head, feeling more determined than ever. He was going to make this right. He was going to become a better man. A person that his family deserved.   
Most importantly to Robert, a person that Aaron deserves.


End file.
